Dragonball Zeron Xicor Saga
It has been a year that Goku has left. Gohan is a college teacher. Goten studies in the college but he is also the Great Saiyaman 3. Goten goes to a robbery scene to save the citizens but Papaya man (Uub) saves them instead. Goten sees a newspaper and Goten sees that the Great Saiyaman 3 is on rank 100 while Papaya man is ranked 2 and Hercule Satan is ranked number 1. Goten get's upset about it and flies to cool down himself. 2 spacepods land. Out of the spacepod comes 2 people. One of them looks a lot like Goku. He confronts Goten and attacks Goten with an energy blast. Gohan arrives at the scene. The man says that his name is Xicor and he came to look for Goku. Xicor also tells Gohan that he is the son of Goku and the West Supreme Kai whom that is also the mother of Frieza and Cooler. Gohan get's shocked by knowing that his father would do such a thing. Vegeta and Trunks arrive. Vegeta learned how to become a super saiyan 4 on his own will. Vegeta becomes a super saiyan 4 and charges at Xicor, but is no match for him. Gohan tells Trunks to look after Goten. Trunks realizes that Gohan's tail came out. Gohan automatically becomes a super saiyan 4. Gohan fights alongside Vegeta for the sake of the universe. Even two super saiyan 4's weren't a match for the unstoppable Xicor. West Supreme Kai reveals her son to be a super saiyan 5, leaving Gohan and Vegeta in shock. Kibito Kai who thought that his sister the West Supreme Kai would be dead was shocked to know that she was alive. Kibito Kai goes to the scene with the newly repaired Z sword. Super saiyan 4 Gohan was still not backing down and barely managed to hurt Xicor. Vegeta was beaten up. Kibito Kai healed Gohan giving him back his strength. Kibito Kai used a sealing technique to try and seal Xicor, but Xicor escaped the seal and Kibito kai lost all his life energy. Super saiyan 4 Gohan, super saiyan 4 Vegeta and super saiyan Trunks attacked Xicor with a teamwork powerful huge energy blast. Xicor defended himself with all his energy and evaded the blast. Xicor was tired. Dende came to the scene and healed Kibito Kai. Kibito Kai caught Xicor in the seal, and Gohan took the Z sword and hit Xicor, which sealed him inside the sword. West Supreme Kai got angry and started attacking the Z fighters. Kibito Kai then used his instant transmission to take the West Supreme Kai and go to another planet to self destruct together. After the self destruction Kibito Kai is able to still live on the Supreme Kai's planet. The Z fighters then think of a way to prepare for the battle. Goku was in the Dragon Realm and trained with Pikkon. Goku knew of the disaster on earth and wanted to help his friends but there was nothing he could do. The Dragon Realm was a powerful world and not even the Grand Kai or the Supreme Kai could bring Goku back. Piccolo was desperate but even he was stuck in Hell. Elder Kai said that Xicor would be free from the Z sword after 2 months. Elder Kai informed Gohan and the others that if 7 super saiyans held the stone dragonballs, they would reactivate and Goku could come back. Pan and Bulla learned to become super saiyans. But there was still one missing. Goten and Trunks went to Planet Namek to use Porunga to heal the damages caused to the earth. They even wish back Broly to try and see what happens, but Broly does not help them and returns to Hell using a portal of his own. Bulma somehow brings back Future Trunks and they finally reactivate the dragonballs bringing back Goku. Everybody had a reunion with Goku. Goku told everyone that Xicor was not his son, but just a clone. An evil clone that was made by Goku'd blood DNA. It was taken around the time that Goku was coming from Planet Yardrat to Planet Earth. Goku stopped to a planet. There was the West Supreme Kai whom fed Goku foods which made him unconcious. Then, West Supreme Kai took Goku's blood DNA and used it to create Xicor. So they all had happy 2 months of training.But after 2 months Xicor was free. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta fought Xicor in their super saiyan 4 forms. They fought and did little against Xicor. Vegeta stated that It makes no difference that if Goku was here with them or not. The others were watching the fight. Goku started transforming into his new form that he learned. Goku became a super saiyan 5. Goku defeated Xicor. But then, Xicor went up to the sky and shooted an evil kamehameha at Goku. Goku then attacked it with his new own technique in his super saiyan 5 form, the silver kamehameha. Goku's blast seemed to be stronger and Xicor exploded out of the earth with Goku's kamehameha wave. The earth finally had peace. But this peace would not last forever. Xicor did not come to earth to get revenge on Goku. He was sent to Earthon a mission to capture Goku. This mission was given to him by the true threat, Lord Zeron.